Cemetery
Emmerdale Cemetery is the village's local cemetery. The cemetery used to be in the churchyard of the old St. Mary's Church, which was built in Viking times, until it was burned down and relocated to the corner of Church Lane and Hotten Road. Burials have been taking place here since the 1100s. Many of the local residents over the years have been buried here. In 2011 Amy Wyatt gave birth to her son Kyle in the cemetery. Burials *Meg Armstrong - Since 1993. *James Barton - Since 2016. *Emma Barton - Since 2017. *Finn Barton - Since 2017. *Edna Birch - Since 2016. *Sharon Crossthwaite - Since 1973. *Ben Dingle - Since 1994. *Butch Dingle - Since 2000. *Tricia Dingle - Since 2004. *Grace Dingle - Since 2018. *Wally Eagleton - Since 1993. *Liam Hammond - Since 1999. *Mark Hughes - Since 1994. *Leonard Kempinski - Since 1994. *Carl King - Since 2012. *Mary King - Since 1986. *Max King - Since 2005. *Matthew King - Since 2008. *Tom King - Since 2006. *Robbie Lawson - Since 2014. *Ian McIntyre - Since 1973. *Jackie Merrick - Since 1989. *Mr Metcalfe - Since 1987. *Harry Mowlam - Since 1986. *Albert Oldroyd - Since 1914. *Sam Pearson - Since 1984. *Elizabeth Pollard - Since 1994. *Val Pollard - Since 2015. *Angie Reynolds - Since 2002. *Peggy Skilbeck - Since 1973. *Sam Skilbeck - Since 1976. *Sally Skilbeck - Since 1976. *Jack Sugden - Since 2009. *Jacob Sugden - Since 1972. *Joe Sugden - Since 1995. *Katie Sugden - Since 2015. *Pat Sugden - Since 1986. *Sarah Sugden - Since 2000. *Christopher Tate - Since 2003. *Frank Tate - Since 1997. *Ashley Thomas - Since 2017 *Daniel Thomas - Since 2008. *Alan Turner - Since 2013. *Gennie Walker - Since 2013. *Jackson Walsh - Since 2011. *Pete Whiteley - Since 1990. *Henry Wilks - Since 1991. *Vic Windsor - Since 1998. *Donna Windsor - Since 2014. *Terry Woods - Since 2011. *Dawn Woods - Since 2006. Graves James Barton grave.png|James Barton's grave Alice Dingle's grave.png|Alice Dingle's grave Ben and Butch Dingle's gravestone.png|Ben and Butch Dingle's grave Tricia Dingle grave.png|Tricia Dingle's grave Daniel Thomas' grave.png|Daniel Doland-Thomas' grave Dave and Linda Glover's gravestone.png|Dave Glover and Linda Fowler's grave Liam Hammond's gravestone.png|Liam Hammond's grave Carl King grave.png|Carl King's grave EMMERDALE MARY KING GRAVE.png|Mary and Max King's grave Matthew King's grave.png|Matthew King's grave Tom and Rosemary King's graves.png|Tom and Rosemary King's grave Sam Pearson's gravestone.png|Sam Pearson's grave Elizabeth Pollard gravestone.png|Elizabeth Pollard's grave Angie Reynolds' gravestone.jpg|Angie Reynolds' grave Len Reynold's grave.png|Len Reynolds's grave Jack Sugden's gravestone.png|Jack Sugden's grave Jacob Sugden's gravstone.png|Jacob Sugden's grave Joe Sugden's gravestone.png|Joe Sugden's grave Katie Sugden's grave.png|Katie Sugden's grave Pat Sugden's gravestone.png|Pat Sugden's grave Sarah Sugden's gravestone.png|Sarah Sugden's grave Gennie Walker gravestone.png|Gennie Walker's grave Jackson Walsh's gravestone.jpg|Jackson Walsh's grave Henry Wilks' gravestone.png|Henry Wilks's grave Donna Windsor gravestone.jpg|Donna Windsor's grave Vic Windsor's gravestone.png|Vic Windsor's grave Dawn Woods' grave.png|Dawn Woods's grave WallyGrave.png|Wally Eagleton's grave. Meg Armstrong gravestone.png|Meg Armstrong's grave Chris and Frank Tate's gravestone.png|Frank and Chris Tate's grave Ashley Thomas gravestone.png|Ashley Thomas' grave Robbie Lawson's gravestone.png|Robbie Lawson's grave Finn Barton's grave.png|Finn Barton's grave Edna Birch's gravestone.png|Edna Birch's grave Bill Whiteley gravestone.png|Bill Whiteley's grave Peggy, Samuel and Sally Skilbeck gravestone.png|Peggy, Sam and Sally Skilbeck's grave Additional Information *Many of the gravestones in the cemetery have the names of old crew members on them. *A bench in the cemetery is dedicated to Stan Richards. Category:Locations